


Goodnight

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Into Overtime [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams you can't wake up from. Some dreams you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Scott groaned, elbowing the lump next to him that encroached on his space throughout the night and slowly inched him towards the edge of the bed. “Move over.” He slurred his demand sleepily, wiggling his fingers between Stiles’s ribs to get his best friend to squirm away. “You sleep like a friggin’ starfish.”

“Mmmffffbl.” Stiles mumbled unintelligibly, flopping his arm across Scott’s chest and twining a leg around the wolf just to make sure he didn’t fall out of bed. Again. 

Still half asleep, Scott smiled and dropped a kiss to the other man’s arm. When Stiles wasn’t thrashing and waging the never-ending war for the center of the bed, Scott was always struck at how they could fit together so well. After a lifetime of growing together, it wasn’t just their lives that had been shaped by each other’s constant presence. They could almost predict how the other would move, finding the best ways to fill the spaces between them like they were meant to be.

Allison had been a whirlwind that consumed every part of his life in a love he never thought he could ever feel. Kira had been a surprise, love creeping in slowly after he thought he’d never deserve it again. Everyone he’d loved had left, even his father had abandoned him long ago and though they never spoke about it, he could still see the flicker of fear in his mother’s eyes whenever she saw that part of him that wasn’t human.

With Stiles, that love had been there all along, long before he’d been so damaged that he couldn’t let his walls down for anyone. He was the last one who’d known Scott as a human back before the world had torn him down and rebuilt him into something new. Before falling in love was too dangerous to ever try again. Stiles had seen his worst and stayed.

He was always too reckless to run and Scott was grateful that there was someone who would never leave like everyone else. Maybe not so grateful in the middle of the night with a knee shoved into his soft bits.

It worsened when that knee started moving. Scott gasped as Stiles pulled himself into his arms, a breathed a gust of morning breath into his face. Scott groaned, squirming away, but Stiles wouldn’t let him move anywhere that wasn’t off the bed. Scott almost got the upperhand, but Stiles played dirty, dragging him in for a sloppy, lazy, completely gross kiss that left Scott panting and embarrassingly eager.

Scratch that. Stiles played filthy.

“Up and at ‘em,” Stiles drawled, trying to wiggle his eyebrows, but so early in the morning, he barely managed to unstick his sleep-sealed eyes. “Mariposa’s waiting.”

The flash of a bright gap-toothed grin beneath Stiles’s amber eyes came to mind. A pretty little seven year old with eternally scuffed knees, and a speckle of freckles across her nose that his mother told him must have been inherited from Scott’s abuela.

“You promised her we’d go to the park at butts-o’fuck in the morning. You have to shower first.” Stiles huffed, shamelessly elbowing Scott out of their bed, and quickly turning it into Stiles’s bed. He wasn’t satisfied until he could have both his pillows under his head, and Scott laughed at the look of smug satisfaction on his face.

“You know, getting to the bathroom first means I could just dump a glass of water on your head, right?”

Stiles snored exaggeratedly, none-too-subtly spreading his arms across the bed like he could claim all four corners. Scott laughed, dropped a kiss to the side of his mouth, and rolled away.

The bathroom was in chaos, but it was an organized chaos. There were too many towels on the rack and two more bars of soap than either of them needed, a glass filled with used toothbrushes that Scott never wanted to throw away, and a little shelf dedicated to all the hair products Stiles had bought to try once and forget about for the rest of his life. Scott knew where everything was. That warmed him to his toes.

While he was rinsing off, with half a mind of using all the warm water up, he heard his best friend drag himself from their bed, shuffling out their room. In his mind’s eye, he could see Stiles dragging his feet all the way to the kitchen, where he’d make coffee and poptarts and microwave leftovers. If he was feeling particularly awake, he’d crack a couple of eggs. Scott just knew.

Scott would greet him at the kitchen and take over breakfast duty, and Stiles might smack his butt on his way to their shower. Or maybe he’d kiss Scott. Maybe he’d kiss Scott _a lot._

Funny how that was still enough to make his stomach clench with giddy delight. Except they never got that far. When Scott was pulling on his pants, Mariposa screamed.

He fell over himself as he yanked his pants up and sprinted down the hallway, heart beating a thousand times a minute. Scott burst into his daughter’s room and snarled at the two masked figures standing by his little girl’s bed.

The shift rippled through his body, spurred by the fear for his family. Things had been so quiet these last few years that they’d let their guard down. They thought things were finally _normal_ , settling down into human patterns far from the terror that had stalked them since they were just children in high school. This was supposed to be over! They’d paid their dues, they’d been torn down over and over again, they’d earned their peace and no one was going to take it from them.

The Alpha howled, eyes blazing red as he grabbed one of the intruders and threw him against the wall as Mariposa sobbed in terror. Stiles was a minute behind him, half dressed and waving an aluminum baseball bat threateningly at the robber still on his feet. He swung at the man’s head, overbalancing and nearly sprawling on his face as Scott slammed his fist into the other intruder’s face, making sure that he stayed down.

How had they gotten in? They didn’t smell like wolves, just human burglars who’d picked the wrong house? The furious alpha rounded on remaining man, but he didn’t get more than one step towards him before Stiles gave a soft, almost surprised wheeze.

Blood bubbled up from between Stiles’s lips, eyes wide as his hands found the handle of the knife buried deep in his chest. Scott hadn’t seen either of the attackers move, it had all been too fast. His husband wobbled, sinking down to his knees as he yanked the blade from his body before Scott could tell him to stop. There was so much blood, Scott thought he was going to be sick. It poured from the wound, slick and red against the floor as Stiles’s eyes rolled back. With one last rattling sigh, he lay still, clouded eyes staring blanking up at the ceiling.

The world lurched unsteadily beneath Scott’s feet and their daughter wouldn’t stop screaming.

Scott ran, stricken with unspeakable horror, only to slam face first into an invisible barrier. The force sent him sprawling. A thin line of black powder cut through the floor, its magic still burning through his veins and threatening to spill over. Scott didn’t care.

He ran at the mountain ash barrier, banging his fist against it, but the barrier closed in, tightening around Scott until he couldn’t move backwards or forwards. He tried to claw his way through his prison to no avail. His little girl begged and pleaded, her voice climbing with every word.

Then there was silence.

It was a brittle, painful absence, as fragile as glass and just as sharp. When Scott looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. The scent of raw meat left him lightheaded and nauseous.

Stiles’s chest had been carved open with brutal claws not steel, and Scott knew what it felt like to hold his beating heart in the palm of his hand. No matter how he tried, he was never fast enough. He was never strong enough.

Other people always paid the price.

The Alpha howled, throwing his head back in a desperate cry that threatened to tear down the walls of his house, and even when he opened his eyes, his demons followed him through the shadows. Stiles was already watching him. Scott didn’t hear him at first.

“Hey.” 

There was a hand on his arm, too clammy and uncharacteristically gentle. Scott whimpered like it hurt.

“Hey…”

Stiles pulled him in.

“I’ve got you, baby. It’s going to be okay.”

Scott didn’t recognize his bed at first, clinging wild-eyed and terrified to his best friend, but awareness slowly crept back and he relaxed under Stiles’s soothing touch. He buried his face in Stiles’s chest, breaking in the familiar scent of home and safety until his racing heart slowed and the world made sense again. “It was just a dream.”

“Another one?” He could almost feel Stiles frown in the darkness as careful fingers brushed back through his hair. “I’m worried about you.”

“It’s okay.” Scott tried to reassure Stiles, an automatic reflex but his partner wasn’t having it.

“Stop saying everything’s okay.” He pushed Scott down into their sheets, silencing the protests with a kiss. “Let me take care of you for once.”

The murmured promises wore down Scott’s resistance and he went pliant under Stiles’s touch. They took care of each other, that was something they’d sworn to do since they were kids. Even if they had some bumps along the way, Stiles was still here. Still taking care of him when no one else would and seeing the fears he couldn’t show anyone else.

“I missed you, Stiles.”

“What are you talking about, asshole? I’m right here. Now shut up and let me make you feel better before I tweak your nipple off or something.”

They moved together in a dance they knew by heart. It was unhurried. Sloppy and gentle. Born out of years of the most intimate familiarity. Stiles knew all the ways he could touch, all the ways he should touch to draw Scott in, until the wild look fled from Scott’s eyes and his skin didn’t feel too tight. Their time together made him more confident, but a part of him always just liked it lazy. It was more pronounced in the middle of the night than any time else.

When Scott pulled away, his mouth was still tingling from where thy’d kissed. Stiles smiled down at him, and in the moonlight, he was everything Scott ever wanted.

“It was a break in,” Scott mumbled. “I didn’t know who they were, couldn’t really see their faces, but they came in and they… They killed everyone. Then I was alone.”

Even in the middle of the night, those words seemed so heavy, a burden Scott could never unload anywhere but here. Despite everything that had changed, Stiles was still the easiest person to talk to.

His best friend was silent for a moment. Then he touched Scott’s mouth, slowly parting his lips before his tongue replaced his fingers and Scott was trembling when he pulled away, eyes screwed shut, heat prickling behind his lids. Stiles held him through it all.

“You have the most advanced security system on the market. Breaking into your house is like breaking into a mini Fort Knox.” Stiles reminded him softly. Scott nodded, but he wasn’t done. “You’ve got some of the most powerful wards in supernatural history on your doorstep. Your entire pack can hear you if you howl.”

_Except Kira. Except the ones they lost._ Scott thought, but Stiles kissed him like he could read his mind. He let him. God help him, Scott let him.

“And most importantly… You have Deputy Stilinski thinking about you. All day, every day. Isn’t that right? I’m always going to be here for you.”

“You’ll always be here.” Scott repeated, and Stiles pressed a kiss right over his heart. It made Scott’s pulse race.

“I’m gonna grab you some milk and cookies, and we can get crumbs on the sheet just this once.” _Deputy Stilinski_ decided, slowly detangling himself from his sheets. “Keep my spot warm, dude.”

Scott’s house was a small one, quiet and quaint just on the outskirts of the forest. It was no effort for an Alpha wolf to hear not only everyone in his home, but the woods around it. He listened to his best friend get out of bed, cracking his back and scratching his side. He listened to the intrinsically Stiles way that he dragged his feet, that unique rhythm of his steadily beating heart. He listened to Stiles turn the corner, heading towards the kitchen. 

Then there was nothing.

The house filled with oppressive silence and Scott held his breath, straining to hear anything but it was like Stiles had disappeared. Fear crept back in as Scott’s hands curled against the sheets. No not again, please don’t leave me again.

_Oh god, he didn’t remember actually waking up from the nightmare._

The world crashed back and Scott opened his eyes with a gasp, legs twisted in sweat stained sheets and finally awake. A whimper escaped him as he sat up, listening for Stiles in his apartment. The clock above the oven gave its off-key hum like always and the faint sound of early morning traffic rattled outside of his window, but the only heartbeat he could hear was his own.

“Stiles?” He asked the darkness, voice quiet and shaking.

The bed beside him was cold and the scent of the other man was gone. There was no trace of Stiles in his bedroom like he’d never been here and Scott gave a quiet sob, curling forward with his face in his hands.

Why couldn’t he stop having these dreams? It was bad enough when he used to dream about Stiles’s body or the way they could feel together, but these dreams were even worse than imaging sex with his best friend. They were harmless domestic little moments filled with love and innocence, a family that they shared together. It all felt so real, Scott wondered if it was because he was so desperate for that life he could never have. Stiles always said the words that Scott needed to hear more than anything: _You’re important. I’ll never leave you alone. I love you._ The only way he ever could was in his own dreams.

He groped for his cellphone, blinded for a moment by the light as he called for Stiles. It was stupid and way too late, but he just needed to hear the other man’s voice to prove that he was okay and that none of this had been real.

“Hello?” The voice that answered was half-asleep and incredibly annoyed, and Scott swallowed his guilt.

“Lydia, hi.”

“Scott?” She sounded slightly more awake and automatically worried, turning to her husband’s sleeping form. “It’s late, is everything okay? Stiles is asleep, but I can wake him up if you need him.” ”

“No, it’s nothing. Go back to sleep, Lyds, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was as late as it was, I’ll call him tomorrow.”

He hung up the phone and the light faded, darkness spilling into Scott’s empty bedroom. Alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans on tumblr [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
